Walls
by IloveHarryPotter17
Summary: There are walls keeping Lucas and Peyton apart. How will they tear them down, and can they build new ones together? Leyton
1. Builder's Beige

**Yeah I'm back. **

**With a new story to boot.**

**I never thought I'd have a new story so soon after Wedding Dreams. **

**I rock though. **

**And oh yeah, I don't own _One Tree Hill_. **  


* * *

Peyton sat on her bed, staring at the walls of her bedroom.

They were beige.

_Beige_.

The lady who owned the house before them used her as storage, and so she never changed the from the beige the builders painted it when it was first built. 

These walls needed to be painted, or drawn on, or covered in some kind of art, but Peyton didn't know what to do with them. Before, her bedroom walls reflected her feelings, but right now Peyton wasn't feeling anything. She was completely numb and unfeeling. She didn't care and felt nothing. 

She tried her hardest to keep her concentration on the ugly beige color, because if she thought about anything, even for a second, her mind would inevitably lead back to Lucas. It was like Lucas was her mind's default setting and she couldn't change it no matter how hard she tried or wanted to change it. Thinking about him hurt way too much. The fact that he said "I do" to Lindsey, and that she was the one that had to break it off. He would've gone through with it because he really was in love with Lindsey. 

When he was in love with someone, he gave them his all. She knew this from her own experience, and couldn't help but feel jealous that Lindsey still had all of him even though she left. She heard from Brooke that Karen had to drag him out of the house periodically because he wouldn't go out on his own. And that only because Karen threatened to have his new book published. Peyton hadn't read it and didn't know exactly what it was about, and why he didn't want the book to be published, but it was enough to get Lucas out of the house twice a week.

He was obviously heartbroken over Lindsey. And this, broke Peyton's heart. The fact that he was heartbroken over Lindsey and not beside her right now. 

She sighed and fell backwards onto her bed. 

The ceiling was beige too. 

Peyton rolled her eyes at the builders' lack of creativity. But then she realized she was no better.

She had no idea what to do with the walls, and they were her own.

* * *

**I love Peyton. She's been through so much and yet she keeps on bookin' even though Lucas is a total idiot. _Whatever_. **

**And I've always been a fan of her room. She's so talented. **

**Anyways, review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Writer's Block Grey

Lucas sat at his desk, staring at yet another empty word document.

He found himself uninspired yet again.

He glanced at his trash can that held the detested manuscript. Half of it was sticking out of the bin, teasing him because he couldn't write anything else.

Every time even the tiniest idea that can be written down crossed his mind, he thought of what other people would see it as: a love letter to Brooke?, an essay of hate for Lindsey?, a paragraph of admiration about Dan?. He can't seem to write down anything that he likes because now he's afraid of how people will see it. His last story ended his engagement. It drove away the girl he loved, all because she thought he wrote it about Peyton.

It wasn't about her though. It was about a scientist and his comet, waiting for it to return. And Peyton was here, she wasn't gone, so why would he be hoping for her return? Their arguments made no sense in his head.

He yawned and realized that it was getting late. Another day gone and he still hadn't written anything.

The screen went blank as he shut off his computer, he wasn't going to write anything when he was tired. He stood up and hesitated as he passed the trash can. He bent down and the manuscript out of it and placed it in the drawer in his nightstand. He turned off the light and crawled into bed. He still missed the feeling of her body next to his.


	3. Canvas White

She sat at the kitchen island eating a bowl of cereal, oblivious to Brooke, who was scrutinizing her.

"Peyton," Brooke said and Peyton looked up at her, "what's wrong? Are you still upset about Lucas? 'Cause it's okay if you are, but you should really-"

Peyton interrupted her, "No, it's not him Brooke."

"Then what is it?" Brooke asked.

"It's kind of dumb," Peyton said with a little chuckle and a lowered gaze into her bowl.

"No, tell me. What is it?"

"It's my bedroom. Actually, it's just my walls. They're beige," Peyton told her with disgust.

"So?" Brooke started carefully. "Paint them. Or mural-ize them, or whatever else you do to them."

"But that's just the thing, I don't know what to do with them. It's like having a huge blank canvas, but nothing to fill it with."

"Get your purse," Brooke told her as she took Peyton's half-finished bowl of cereal from her and put it into the sink. "We're going paint shopping."

"But I told you, I don't know what to do with them," Peyton protested. "And I wasn't done with that!" she added, pointing to the sink.

Brooke glanced to the sink and shrugged. "Maybe you'll be inspired when we get there. Now go get whatever it is that you need because we're going to get some paint."

Peyton rolled her eyes, but stood up and went upstairs to her bedroom nonetheless. She grabbed her purse off of her dresser and took a look around. Hopefully, she would think of something grand to do with this room.


	4. Orange Promise

He heard his door open and he looked at it. Lily poked her head in. "Luke, will you take me for ice cream?" she asked.

He looked down to yet another empty word document. He was determined to write something today. "Why don't you ask mom to take you?"

"I did, but she's going to Tric with Andy and I want ice cream," she said. She pushed the door open more and clasped her hands together in front of her. "Please Luke?" she begged, with large round eyes.

There was nothing else to do: he caved. "Fine."

Lily broke out into a huge grin.

"Do you want Jamie to go too?" he asked her, knowing how they liked to play together.

"Can he go go too?" she asked eagerly, hoping that he could.

Lucas chuckled, "I don't see why not."

Lily clapped her hands together and disappeared. He heard her footsteps running down the hall to her room. He picked up his cell and pushed Haley's speed dial number. She picked it up on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Hales," he greeted her.

"Hey Lucas," she replied. "What's going on?"  
"Lily and I are going for ice cream and we wanted to know if Jamie could go."

"Oh yeah. That's fine," Haley agreed. "Actually, would you mind watching him after the ice cream?" she asked. "We have to get a new blender. Nathan accidentally left a spoon in ours and turned it on. It completely ruined it. And we need some new towels, and Jamie really doesn't like shopping..."

"Sure Hales."

"Are you sure?" she asked him.

"It's no problem," he assured her. "I'll be there soon."

"Thanks Luke."

"Bye."

"Bye." He hung up and grabbed his keys. He walked into the hallway and called out, "Lily, are you ready?"


	5. Little Black Dress

Peyton stood in Brooke's store talking to Millie who was running the store for the day.

On their way to Lowe's, Brooke got a call from Millie because a shipment of clothing was missing. Brooke told her that she could deal with it later, but Peyton insisted that they stop at the store since she could tell that Brooke really wanted to investigate the matter.

"So, have you found any new bands yet?" Millie asked her.

Peyton shook her head, "Not yet." She felt a little guilty, she hadn't even been trying to find a new band since Mia left. She just hadn't found enough energy to go seek a promising, unsigned band.

"I heard there's a good band, Paper-something...Paper cut? Paper stack?" Millie tried to remember. She shook her head, "It doesn't really matter what their name is. They play at a little venue in Myrtle Grove. A few customers have come in here and talked about them. They really liked them. If you ever feel like going to check them out, and you need someone to go with, I'd be glad to go with you," she offered.

Peyton smiled, genuinely happy that Millie might've discovered a new band, and that she might be gaining a friend in the girl. "Thanks Millie. I think I might check them out. I'd be glad to have you with and get your opinion."

"Oooh, where are we going?" Brooke caught the end of their conversation as she walked in from the back room.

"We're going to Myrtle Grove to see a band sometime," Peyton told her.

"Nice. Are you ready to go?" Brooke asked her.

"Yeah," Peyton responded. Her stomach, however growled loudly. "But maybe we should get some food first."

"That sounds like a good idea," Brooke laughed. "Do you want to get some food with us?" she asked Millie.

"But the store-"

"It'll be fine if we close it for an hour for food. Come on."

"Okay," Millie agreed reluctantly.

"Come on Millie, I'm hungry!" Brooke teased as Millie went to get her purse from the back room.

Millie reappeared after a moment and the three walked outside. Brooke flipped the sign to "Closed" and locked the door. "Let's go!" she announced and they headed off towards the direction of the Italian pizzeria a few blocks up.

The sun was shining down on them and Peyton could feel her spirits rising, but she still couldn't think of anything for her walls.


	6. Sky Blue

They sat down on a bench, facing the store fronts. He sipped the cold milkshake in his hand. He looked aside of him, at Jamie and Lily who were discussing which flavor was better: Lily's vanilla or Jamie's chocolate.

Suddenly Jamie pointed and said, "Look there's Aunt Brooke!" Luke looked to where he was pointing and there she was, walking with Peyton and her assistant. They were laughing and looked like they were having a good time. They didn't look to their left to where they were sitting.

"Can I go talk to her?" Jamie asked him eagerly.

Luke didn't really want to talk to them, least of all Peyton. He didn't know what he would say to her. It would be incredibly awkward. He didn't want to talk about Lindsey and he didn't care to hear about her Chase.

He shook his head, "No, let's stay here. I'm sure they're busy."

"Please Uncle Luke?" Jamie pleaded.

"Please Luke?" Lily chimed in.

"No," Luke said firmly. "Look, they're gone anyways," he told them. It was true, they were too far away to try and catch up with, unless they wanted to run, and Lily and Jamie's little legs wouldn't be able to.

Jamie pouted and looked down to the ground, upset with his uncle.

"You're ice cream is going to fall," Lucas told him and repositioned his hand so the cone was vertical and not tilting towards the cement.

"Who was with Aunt Brooke?" Lily asked.

"That was Millicent and Peyton," he replied.

"Peyton? Mommy said you love her," Jamie commented, looking up into Luke's face. "She said she's why Lindsey went away. Because you love Peyton." Jamie licked his melting ice cream.

Lucas was a little upset by Jamie's words, but said nothing. Jamie and Lily had nothing to do with his love life. And neither was Haley, who was obviously talking about his failed marriage to someone, probably Nathan.

He looked up and found the three figures way to his left, blurry because of the distance. Lindsey was gone and Peyton didn't want to marry him. She had said no.

Then, he thought of that night in her office.

_"Let me tell you how you get always, Peyton, when a man asks you to marry him, you say yes. You don't say no and call him insecure."_

_"I never said no. I said that I loved you and that I did want to marry you someday and ...oh God, Luke I wanted to so bad...But you gave up on us."_

_"I gave up on us?!"_

_"Yes!"_

_"By proposing I gave up on us?"_

_"No, by not waiting you gave up on us. And you know that's the truth."_

Jamie's foot hit him by accident and he was brought back to the present. "Mama said Peyton loves you a lot," Jamie said. "Do you love her too?"

_I never said no._

* * *

**Sorry this took so long, but I had to download the episode so I could be sure of what was said that night.  
I'm just mad that none of the books actually hit Lucas when she threw them at him.  
Anyways, let me know what you think! **


	7. Chandelier Silver

"Come on!" Brooke squealed excitedly. She was out of the car and standing outside the passenger's door before Peyton could even get the door open. Brooke pulled her door open and pulled her out.

"Take it easy, Brooke. I do need my arm in its socket," Peyton teased as Brooke half-dragged her into the store.

Brooke dropped her hand and clasped her own in front of her, "Okay, where's the paint?"

"It's at the other end of aisle six," Peyton said, almost automatically.

"Good," Brooke said and grabbed her hand again and led her in the direction of aisle six.

Peyton let herself be led by Broke with an amused smile. Brooke seemed to be having more fun than she was. They passed aisles one, two, three, and four. The fifth aisle was the lighting fixtures, and a funny-looking lamp caught her eye. Peyton stopped and turned so she could see it better.

"What's wrong?" Brooke asked, disturbed by Peyton's sudden stop.

"I Want to check these out," Peyton told her.

"Okay."

Peyton looked at the lamp that had initially caught her eye. It was a jukebox lamp that was adorable. It had a black lampshade with '50s items on it. It even had a spot for her iPod, but she didn't really need it. She continued down the aisle anyways and looked up as she walked, viewing the light fixtures mounted above her head.

One of the chandeliers caught her eye. It was a white-silver color with iridescent gems hanging from all over.

"Peyton, that's gorgeous," Brooke told her. "You should get it."

"It's probably really expensive."

"So? You've got all that money from the record company," Brooke said. Peyton still shook her head. "If you don't want to buy it, I will."

"No Brooke, I don't need it. The light in my room is fine."

"But this one is so pretty. If you don't get it, I'll get it for you," Brooke told her.

"I'll get it," Peyton gave in as she grabbed Brooke's arm to stop her from grabbing the box. Peyton picked up the box with the picture of the light she wanted on the side. "Ugh this is heavier than it looks," Peyton complained as she shifted the large box in her arms.

"Look, there's a cart!" Brooke said excitedly as she pointed to an empty abandoned cart a little way from their spot in the aisle. She quickly retrieved it and Peyton placed the box in it.

"Thanks," Peyton said as she rubbed the lines in her arms from where the box sides had dug in.

"No problem P. Sawyer."

They walked down the aisle, pointing out other lights that they liked, but didn't put any more into the cart. When they reached the end of the aisle they turned right and walked to the paint aisle.

The paint aisle had its own paint center where the paint was actually mixed, and the real aisle was behind it with the paint swatches, pre-packaged paint, and painting supplies. Brooke pushed the cart into the aisle and stared at one of the aisle with the paint swatches on display. Peyton stood next to her.

"Wow. Look at all these colors," Brooke sadi, in obvious awe at the amount of color before her. "Do you see any color you like?"

Peyton laughed, "All them." She took a few steps forward and began browsing through the colors.

Brooke was drawn to the lower corner that had the larges amount of varying shades of black she had ever seen. She picked out a few and chuckled. "I like this one, it's called 'Little Black Dress,'" Brooke showed it to Peyton.

Peyton raised her eyebrows, "Very nice."

Brooke examined the Little Black Dress swatch with the plain Black swatch. "These look no different."

"Oh but they are different, one has a different name," Peyton laughed.

Brooke stuck her tongue out at her.

"What do you think of this color?" Peyton asked as she showed her a hot pink swatch. "It's Disco Diva Pink."

"I think it will go lovely with..." Brooke scanned the display and picked out a bright lime green, "Lemon Lime Twist."

They both started laughing and picked out the craziest colors they could find.

"Look at this: Orange Promise," Brooke held up an orange swatch. "What did they promise them? A lifetime of oranges?"

Peyton picked up a greyish-blue swatch. "Aw, this is a sad one: Writer's Block Blue. Why in the world would you want to buy such a depressing color? Especially if you're a writer." Brooke chuckled.

Peyton picked out a couple colors that she liked including: Yellow Sunshine, Little Black Dress, Rockin' Red, Blank Canvas, and Blue Tablecloth. The guy at the paint desk mixed them all up and the gallons of paint on the counter.

Peyton picked them up and put them into the cart with her chandelier. "Good thing you got the cart. We'd never be able to carry this many gallons of paint."

"Do you need anything else?" Brooke asked her.

"Yeah: brushes and rollers," Peyton replied.

"Where are they?"

"This way," Peyton told her and led her back down the aisle with all the paint swatches until they reached the painting supplies. She grabbed a couple rolls of blue tape because she knew she would need them.

"Oooh, this is really soft!" Brooke squealed. Peyton looked to her left to see Brooke petting a soft roller. She couldn't help but laugh. Brooke looked at her when she heard her laughing. "What?"

"You. You're so funny with that. It's just a roller."

"But it's so soft! Feel it!" Brooke told her. Before Peyton could even react, Brooke was brushing the roller against her cheek. It was incredibly soft, but she didn't need Brooke rubbing it all over her face. Peyton quickly pushed the roller away.

"It is really soft," she agreed.

"Good, so we're getting it," Brooke said and tossed it into the cart.

Peyton grabbed a few more rollers, different sized handles for the rollers, and three plastic roller trays. She then moved on to the paint brushes and grabbed a few different sizes , not knowing what she would actually need.

She then surveyed the cart. "I think we've got everything."


	8. Movie Gold

"Luke, can we watch The Lion King?" Lily asked him when she and Jamie tired of drawing on the sidewalk with chalk.

"Sure, but we have to get you cleaned up first," he chuckled. Lily and Jamie both had multicolored hands and knees from the sidewalk chalk. "Can you clean up all the chalk and put it in the box?"

Lily nodded and turned around. "Jamie, we have to pick up the chalk!" Lily announced loudly with her hands on her hips. She started picking up the pieces of chalk, as did Jamie, and Luke could see the pink chalk handprints on her dress from where her hands had been.

Once they were finished, Luke took them into the bathroom and helped them wash the chalk off their hands and clothes.

"You're done. That's much better," Luke told them.

"Now can we watch it?" Lily asked.

"Yeah," Luke answered.

Lily and Jamie let out a little cheer and raced to the living room. The two had already arranged themselves comfortably on the sofa by the time Lucas walked into the room.

"Put it in Luke!" Jamie told him.

Lucas got the movie from their DVD collection and placed it into the DVD player. He turned the television on, grabbed the remotes and sat down in the chair. He pressed 'play' once the movie menu was on.

The screen darkened and the movie began playing.

Lily and Jamie were relatively quiet, except for the occasional laugh or remark.

When Nala and Simba were older and were playing around together, Lily exclaimed, "Nala loves Simba!"

"Just like Mommy loves Daddy. And Uncle Luke and Peyton," Jamie added.

"Why don't I know Peyton?" Lily pouted as she turned to Luke for an answer.

Luke was in a bit of shock, not knowing where these things were coming from. And he didn't know what to say to them.

"Luke, I want to see Peyton. If you love her I want to see her. Let's go see her now!" Lily demanded and banged the sofa's armrest with her little fist.

Luke sighed, "Do you guys want to hear a story?"

"Yeah!" Lily and Jamie exclaimed happily. Luke paused the movie while they turned their bodies so they were facing him, ready to listen.

"Is there a princess in the story?" Lily asked.

"And a dragon?"

"And Big Bird?"

Luke chuckled, "It's about me and Peyton. And Lindsey."

They didn't move, so he took it as a sign to continue. "A long time ago, it was me and Peyton. We loved each other very much. Peyton went away to Los Angeles and I still loved her. I asked her to marry me but she said no." He could hear Peyton's voice: I never said no. It repeated over and over in his head. He tried to drown it out with his own thoughts and continued, "Then Lindsey started editing my book. we fell in love and I asked her to marry me. She said yes. We were going to get married, but she said she couldn't."

"Why not?" Lily asked.

"Because of a book."

"What book?" Jamie asked this time.

"Mine."

"Oh," Lily said. She paused a minute then asked, "Can we go play with my dollhouse?"

"Sure," he answered. The two climbed off the sofa and scurried off into the hallway.

Luke stood up and turned off the television and DVD player.

"You know, in that whole speech, you never once said that you weren't in love with Peyton," a voice said.

Lucas turned around so he could see Andy in the doorway that led to the kitchen. "well I am," Luke told him.

"That's not what it sounds like," Andy replied.

"I'm in love with Lindsey," Lucas said for what seemed like the millionth time. He didn't understand why people kept doubting his love. He knew what he felt, and he knew he loved Lindsey. He took the DVD out of the player and put it back into its case.

"Listen Lucas, I'm not saying that you're not in love with Lindsey, I'm just saying that you can love two people at once. That's all." Andy turned around and disappeared back into the kitchen.

Lucas sat back down in his chair and sighed. He loved Lindsey, there was no doubt about it in his mind. But now he was sure what to think about Peyton.


	9. Blue Painter's Tape

Peyton stood in her doorway and took a look at her work so far. Her new chandelier hung sparkling in the middle of her room perfectly. She had emptied her room for the most part and covered the edges of everything with blue tape. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other and the plastic sheet that covered the floor crinkled underneath her.

The unopened paint cans and brand-new painting supplies laid under the chandelier. She still had no idea what to do with her walls.

Brooke walked into her room. "So, what are you going to do with it?"

"I don't know," Peyton shrugged.

"Are you going to paint the whole thing one color?"

Again, Peyton shrugged.

"I think you should paint it the yellow that you got," Brooke told her.

"Yellow?" Peyton raised an eyebrow.

Brooke nodded, "Yeah. Everyone needs a little sunshine."

Peyton thought about this for a moment, then tried to visualize the walls being yellow. "Okay."

"Do you need some help?

"Sure," Peyton said as she walked to the center of her room and started opening up the gallon of yellow paint. They both got a roller and a tray filled with yellow paint and got to it. After a few minutes, Brooke left, but soon returned with a boom box, much to Peyton's pleasure. She turned it on and tuned it into a good station. She picked up her roller and began painting again.

After about two hours, the walls were no longer beige.

"I think it looks pretty good," Brooke said as she laid her roller down.

"Yeah it does. I like it."

"I've got a few sketches to do. Do you mind if I...?" Brooke motioned towards the door.

"Oh, no. Go ahead," Peyton assured her with a wave of her hand. Brooke had helped her so much already and she didn't want to keep her from her own job.

Brooke flashed her a smile and left.

Peyton stood in the middle of her room and tried to think of something else to do with her walls. While they looked better, they were still too plain for her liking.

She thought of the normal wall decorations but none seemed right. Flowers weren't really her, a sun seemed too happy and her walls were already yellow, and stars reminded her of a comet and Lucas which she didn't want to think about.

Peyton felt like a disappointment. She couldn't think of anything to do with her walls, even after Brooke had taken her shopping and gave her the nice yellow walls.

She thought of drawing music notes, but that led her to thinking about Mia and how she left. It also reminded her of her office which Karen, Lucas' mom owned.

Then, she had an idea: a ribbon. Ribbons were neutral. They didn't have any immediate connections to anyone. She bent down and opened the Little Black Dress paint can with the hammer. She stirred it and took it over to the wall that the door to her room was in, along with a smaller sized paintbrush.

She began to paint and didn't stop for awhile. She got lost in painting and the music that was playing.

The ribbon turned and split and curled all over her wall.

It wasn't exactly what she wanted, but it didn't look half-bad. In fact, she sort of liked it. If she had done it in green, it would've almost looked like vines. She closed up the paint and was admiring her ribboned wall when Brooke poked her head in.

"Hey P. Sawyer." Brooke noticed that Peyton was looking at the wall and so she turned her head to see the wall. She could tell that it was some kind of black pattern, but she wasn't sure what. Curious, Brooke opened up the door all the way and came into the room. She walked to Peyton and stood beside her, surveying the wall. "Peyton, this is really cool," Brooke told her, glad that Peyton had done something and amazed at how good it was for her claiming not to know what she wanted to do.

Peyton smiled, "Thanks."

"Forget the label, you should just pain people's walls for a living."

That got Peyton to laugh and she gave Brooke a hug. "Thanks Brooke."

"Of course P. Sawyer."


	10. Red Tablecloth

"Hello?" a voice called out from the kitchen.

"Hey Haley," Lucas called back as he set Catcher In the Rye down. He got up and walked into the kitchen.

"Hi Luke," Haley greeted him with a hug.

"How was shopping?" he asked her.

"It was good. We got a new blender and I told Nathan he wasn't allowed to use it unsupervised this time." Lucas chuckled at this. "And we got new towels for the bathroom, and a couple new outfits for Jamie. How was he anyways?"

"He was good," Lucas replied, "but have you been talking to him about my love life?" He sat down at the kitchen table.

"What? Of course not," Haley replied as she sat down across from him at the table.

"Well Jamie asked me if I love Peyton because his mama says I do. And that Peyton loves me. You were talking to somebody and Jamie overheard."

"I might've said something to Nathan about it..." Haley replied casually as she rubbed the back of her neck and looked at the cabinets.

"Do you think I made a mistake in asking Lindsey to marry me?"

Haley looked back at him with a look of surprise on her face. "What do you mean?"

"Did I make a mistake? Do you really think Lindsey and I were meant to be together? 'Cause it sounds like everyone's on Peyton's side."

"Peyton's side?" Haley asked, not quite sure what he was getting and not sure of what he wanted to hear.

"Yeah," Lucas replied, not giving her any hint as to what to say.

"Luke, just say what you want to say, because I have no idea what you're getting at."

Lucas took a deep breath, then looked directly at Haley, "Do you think I should be with Peyton?"

Haley tilted her head slightly, feeling sorry for her best friend now that she knew what he wanted to know. It was such a hard decision for him. She knew that he loved Lindsey, and she had rooted for them, but it seemed that he was bound to wind up with Peyton again. She thought for a moment and chose her words carefully, knowing they might have a huge impact on his life.

"Luke, I know you love Lindsey, but I feel like it's Peyton. That in the end, Peyton's going to be the one there with you, like how I see Nathan next to me. You pined after her and time after time, you ended up going back to her. You two were so happy when you were together. I know you were happy with Lindsey, and even Brooke, but when it's you two together everyone can't help but be envious of what you have. It's love, Lucas. And I know she still loves you."

"So you do think I made mistake."

Haley shook her head, "No, I'm just telling you what I see. I have no right to judge."

Lucas couldn't help but feel a little bit angry, everyone wanted to dance around the subject and all he needed was someone to tell him what to do. He was so lost and he just needed a bright neon-flashing sign to show him the way, to lead him to his happiness because he certainly wasn't happy now. And his anger focused on Peyton again.

He shoved himself up from the table, and leaned on it with his hands pressed down upon it, "She said no Hales. How can everyone think she's the one for me when she said no. I asked her to marry me and she turned me down. Do you know how much that hurt? I loved her Haley and she tore my heart out," Lucas spat out, reliving the hurt of that night.

She sat calmly in her seat and shook her head. "No, she told me Lucas. She told that she told you she wanted to wait but you couldn't wait."

Lucas pushed off of the table and turned towards the cabinets, rubbing his hand through his hair, Haley was trying to blame this all on him. It was always his fault, Peyton saying no, Lindsey leaving, his words not meaning enough.

"You know how Peyton is Luke. You can't dump marriage on her and expect her not to balk out. She's not prepared for those kinds of things, they scare her. And if you loved her you would know that," Haley told him. She could tell that he was hurting and was angry, but he needed to hear these things.

"I loved her Haley, and it wasn't enough for her!" he yelled at Haley.

"It was Luke! You were nineteen years old. You didn't even know what you were doing at that point, how could you expect her to? How could you expect her to drop her work there and move back to Tree Hill for you when things were getting good for her? It wasn't fair Luke, and you know that," she told him. He looked at her and then looked away. Suddenly she got it, "You're mad at yourself for proposing to her when you know you should've waited."

It made sense, he knew it was too soon and instead of apologizing he came back home and moved on. He always did have a little too much pride. He wouldn't have dumped Lindsey because his ego was still hurting that Peyton said no in the first place, and now he seemed to be wanting Lindsey because she also hurt his pride by leaving him. Even in the beginning, his pride was hurt and he took it out on her when she started hanging out with Nathan and spent less time with him. He hurt the ones who hurt him the most.

Lucas collapsed back into his chair, suddenly exhausted as he let his head fall into his hands. "I don't know," he mumbled.

"I think you do know," she told him.

He dropped one hand from his hand and traced the blue gingham pattern on the tablecloth. "It's always been Peyton...?"

"Yeah," she agreed softly.

* * *

So I really don't know if this is plausible or not. His whole reason for him walking out on Peyton (his pride). I mean I think it might be, but if you disagree, please please let me know. And maybe give me a reason? Maybe I'll rewrite it. I just...don't know. You have no idea how much agony I'm in over this chapter. I just image this chapter with a lot of dramatic Lucas movements.

Funny thing: I started this with Haley ringing the doorbell, then after about two sentences I said to myself "A doorbell? They don't use doorbells in Tree Hill, they just walk right in." And so I wrote the beginning like I did instead of with the doorbell. (And I seriously said that to myself in my head.)

And this chapter was originally going to be called "Blue Tablecloth" but I figured the red fit the mood better.


	11. Kenzie Purple

Peyton knocked at the door to the apartment. She stepped back, waiting for someone to answer the door. She heard some shouts from inside with someone clapping their hands together. She was curious as to what was going on inside, so she tried the doorknob. It turned easily, so she let herself inside.

Junk and Fergie were on one side of the foosball table with Mouth and Milly on the other side. Their hands were moving and twisting the rods. All of their concentration was focused on the game they were playing. Skills stood at the end of the table, watching the ball being smacked around by the little foosball men. No wonder they didn't hear her knocking, they were all so caught up in the game.

There was a loud smack and bang as the foosball went into a goal. Milly let out a little yell of happiness and gave Mouth a high-five. Junk and Fergie groaned. Skills chuckled and looked up. He noticed her standing there and smiled at her. "Hey Peyton."

Everyone's attention was then drawn to her. She waved, "Hi guys."

"Oh my god, I'm sorry Peyton," Milly apologized as she quickly grabbed her bag from the counter top. "I'm ready to go, I didn't mean to keep you waiting."

"It's fine Milly. We're not in any rush," Peyton told her with a smile, hoping to calm her down. She was glad that Milly was having a good time living with all these guys. "So who won?" she asked the guys.

"We did," Mouth announced proudly.

"Yeah, they whooped Junk and Fergie's asses," Skills told her. "Badly."

Peyton noticed the large grin that managed to make it's way across Milly's face as Skills said this. "You ready to go?" Peyton asked her.

Milly nodded, "Yeah."

"Alright then. I'll see you guys later," she called out to the guys as she walked out of their apartment, Milly following her.

She walked down the steps and out of the apartment building. She unlocked her car and got in and Milly did the same. Peyton started her car and immediately turned on the radio. She backed out of the parking space and began driving.

"Where are we going exactly?" Milly asked her.

"To Kenzie Den in Myrtle Grove, it's like a club," Peyton told her. "But they have concerts there too. It was a house a long time ago, judging from the pictures I saw of it on the internet."

"They made it into a club? That's pretty cool," Milly.

Peyton nodded her head, "Yeah. Paper Copy plays there pretty frequently."

It was the end of a song on the radio, and another one came on, this one both of them recognized.

"Oh my god, it's Mia!" Milly exclaimed as she turned the radio up, without even getting permission from Peyton.

"They're playing her on the radio!"

The two remained silent for the rest of the song. Peyton's smile was huge, she had done it, Mia was on the radio and soon everyone would know her and her music. Mia was on the radio, even if it was a semi-local station. It was still something. And she did it. She pushed the gas pedal down a little more, maybe she would find her next band tonight.

"I can't believe Mia's on the radio. I met her!" Milly said as Peyton turned the radio down for the commercials.

"I know, it is kind of surreal," Peyton agreed.

"Do you think you'll sign Paper Copy?" Milly asked her.

"I don't know. I hope they're as good as they seem to be."

"Me too...But what if they're not?"

"Then they're not and we try again. We'll find something. But I have a good feeling about this," Peyton confided in her.

"Really?"

Peyton nodded, "Yeah I do actually. And it's strange because I haven't even heard them yet."

"You didn't listen to anything that they play yet? You didn't even listen to them on their Myspace?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"I just...I have to see them. I don't even know how to explain it, I just need to see them."

"Okay," Milly nodded.

They didn't talk for the rest of the ride to Myrtle Grove, which was only a few minutes. Peyton parked the car and they walked towards a large sign with bright purple lettering announcing the name of the club. The entered underneath it and at the little box office Peyton paid for both of them to get in. The guy in the window gave them their tickets and Peyton led her down the hallway towards the main room.

"Here, let me pay you back," Milly said as she fumbled in her purse for money to give to Peyton.

"No, keep your money," Peyton told her. "I asked you to come along, plus you found them. The least I can do is pay for you to get in."

"Are you sure?" Milly asked her.

"Positive," Peyton replied. "Now, come on!" She grabbed Milly's hand and led her through the entrance into the main room. To her left was a small merchandise table selling Paper Copy t-shirts and cds as well as some other band's merchandise. The bar was along the wall to her right and extended towards the stage which was at the opposite side of the room. They sat down at the bar and soon the bartender came over to them.

"What can I get you ladies to drink?" the bartender asked, with a fake-looking smile.

"Just a Coke, please," Peyton said.

"Me too," Milly told him.

The bartender nodded and walked away to fill their order.

"You could've gotten something else to drink, you know. I don't mind," Peyton told her.

"I know, I just don't want anything tonight," Milly replied.

"Alright," Peyton smiled at her. She scanned the crowd in front of the stage, a few people actually sported Paper Copy t-shirts.

Then, the band came onto the stage with a few cheers from the crowd. The band members took their places and the lead singer held onto the microphone and said, "Hey guys, we're Paper Copy."


	12. Confession In Pink

Lucas parked his car and got out. He walked to the front door and rang the doorbell. He shoved his hands in his pockets. His stomach twisted, and he couldn't deny the fact that he was nervous. Haley said that she still loved him but he wasn't sure. He prayed that she answered the door, although he had no idea what he would say to her when she answered.

The door opened to reveal Brooke.

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and was a little relieved that it wasn't her that answered, but disappointed too.

"Hey Lucas, come in," Brooke said as she opened the door wider and he stepped into their house. "How are you?"

He pushed his hands deeper into his pockets and glanced up the stairs, as if by some luck Peyton would suddenly appear.

"Peyton's not here," Brooke said and he looked back at her. She had a sly grin on her face that said she knew everything. "Come sit down," Brooke ordered as she sat down on the sofa.

Lucas glanced at the door, he should leave, but Brooke looked at him expectantly and he obliged.

"So why are you here? You're here for Peyton aren't you?" Brooke questioned him with that grin of her planted firmly on her face.

"Yeah," Lucas admitted, looking down at the coffee table, a little embarrassed to be admitting it to Brooke, Peyton's best friend.

"I knew it!" Brooke squealed and clapped her hands together. "So you finally figured out that you love Peyton. It took you long enough," Brooke playfully chastised him.

"Huh, yeah. Everyone seems to feel that way," Lucas said. He looked up suddenly, "She still loves me, doesn't she?" Brooke opened her mouth to reply, but he cut her off. "She's not out on a date?" he asked as he mentally cursed himself. Of course she was. Brooke was at home and Peyton was gone. He was too late.

Lucas started to get up, he needed something to get the terrible knot out of his stomach, but Brooke pulled him back down onto the couch. "She's not on a date, Luke. She's just out with Milly checking out a band."

Luke visibly relaxed at this news. "Why aren't you with them?"

"I Want them to be friends, so they need some alone time together," Brooke said. "So," her voice went into her prying-for-information mode, "what made you realize Peyton's the one for you?"

"It's a long story, but basically Jamie, Haley, and Andy made me realize that I was wrong. I'm still in love with Peyton, I was just angry at her for turning down my proposal. Haley said it was my fault we broke up in the first place, because I proposed too suddenly and quickly."

Brooke nodded, "Peyton usually doesn't react too well to surprises."

"I know, and I should've realized that."

"It's okay Luke. The important thing is that you realize that you two can work this out."

"I hope so. I hope she forgives me. I know I haven't been the nicest person to her lately."

"It'll be fine, Luke. She should be back soon, then you'll see."

"I want to prove to her that I'm with her until the end now. There's no one else for me but her," Lucas declared.

Brooke's grin returned. "I have an idea."


	13. Yellow Road Lines

Peyton slowed down as they reached Tree Hill.

"I'm really glad you went with me Milly," Peyton said.

"Me too," Milly replied, smiling in the dark. "And I really liked Paper Copy."

"I loved them," Peyton said with a hint of excitement, in her head she made a note to find out if they had a manger yet and how to get a hold of them. "They're really good. I'm glad you said something. I think I might've found the newest addition to Red Bedroom Records."

"Really?" Milly asked eagerly.

Peyton nodded, "Yeah. I think they're great. And they already have a nice little following. Don't worry, I'll be sure they put a thanks to you in their cd booklet for discovering them."

Milly let out a little laugh, "You don't have to. It's fine."

Peyton laughed, "We'll see." She fully intended to have some kind of acknowledgement for Milly if they did sign with her. She pulled into the parking lot of Milly's apartment building. Peyton looked up to the window that was a part of their apartment. There was a flickering blue light visible in the window, probably from the television. "I don't know how you can live with four guys. I think I would go crazy."

"They're not that bad. I kind of like having them around." She got out of the car and leaned in with her hand on the door. "Thanks for taking me Peyton."

"No problem. And if you hear about another band, I want to hear of them immediately!" Peyton informed her with a laugh.

"Okay," Milly agreed. "Good night."

"Bye," Peyton said.

Milly closed the passenger door and walked into the building.

Peyton pulled out of the parking lot and turned up the volume of the cd she had in. She had a good feeling about Paper Copy. They were the best band of the night, in her opinion. The band that followed them had a singer that sounded like his voice hadn't changed but would crack every few minutes for no reason. The band after that had a girl singer who kept yelling instead of screaming and Peyton was sure she wouldn't be able to talk afterwards. The last band was relatively good, but there was nothing special about them.

She stopped at a red light and made a list of all the things she should do as she waited for the light to turn green. She should find out whether they are signed or not and if they have anything resembling a manager yet. Replying to Mia's latest e-mail should also be done and it would probably be a good thing to let her know she might be getting some label mates.

The light turned green and she drove alone Tree Hill's main street, being careful not to sideswipe the cars parked along the curb or drift over the yellow lines painted on the road.

Peyton couldn't wait to get home and tell Brooke the good news. She hoped she was still awake, even though it was soon going to be twelve o'clock. She drove along until she got to their house and pulled into her parking spot. As she got out and locked her car, she noticed the downstairs light was still on which meant that Brooke was probably still awake, maybe sketching or watching television.

Peyton unlocked the door, they both kept it locked at night, and called out, "Brooke, I'm home!"

"Hey P. Sawyer," Brooke said as she appeared at the top of the stairs and walked down. "How was it?"

"It was _amazing_," Peyton told her with a huge grin. "They're great." Brooke smiled but it was forced and Peyton could tell. "What's wrong?"

Brooke twisted her hands together, "I don't know how to say this..."

"What is it, Brooke? Just tell me," Peyton said, worried.

"Um...Lucas was here," Brooke told her with a slight raise of her eyebrow, waiting for Peyton's reaction.

Her stomach dropped and she forgot what she felt like before she walked in the door.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter is the last! Who's excited?!**


	14. Comet Silver

Lucas sat at his desk with his laptop open, typing furiously, wishing his fingers could move faster to put all the ideas he had for a new story down as quickly as they were forming in his mind. He contemplated putting some music on, but decided against it as it would require stopping his typing, even if only for a minute. He was surprised at how quickly the words seemed to be flowing out of him, but he was thankful.

The door in his room that led outside opened, and he looked up from his laptop, his fingers freezing over the keys.

Peyton stepped inside his room and closed the door behind her.

"Luke, it's _beautiful_," she said softly. She strode across the room and pressed her lips against his.

He was surprised by her kiss, but didn't refuse as he kissed her back and framed her face with his hands. He turned his body so that he was facing her and pulled her into his lap without breaking their kiss.

It was if no time had passed. As if she hadn't gone to LA and refused his proposal and he hadn't almost married someone else. It was Lucas and Peyton again.

They broke apart and Lucas traced the outline of her face with his fingers, and a smile that couldn't be wide enough to show his happiness. "It's absolutely gorgeous Luke, I love it," Peyton told him and gave him another kiss.

"Are you sure? I didn't know if you had any plans for it, and I'm not an artist..."

"No. I love it. It's perfect."

"I had a little bit of help from Brooke," he admitted.

"I know," she smiled and continued at the slightly confused look she received, "no one else knew what I was doing. I have a feeling I'm going to have to get her something amazing for her birthday this year."

Lucas chuckled at this, and then studied her face. "I love you Peyton," he said sincerely as he held her.

Peyton smiled at him, "I know."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peyton was painting the picture that Lucas had drawn a week ago of a couple laying in the grass holding hands watching a comet overhead. There was also a book that laid open between them, below their intertwined hands.

He had done a pretty good job of drawing the scene, mostly outlining the figures in black that now graced her wall. She was now painting the details of the scene with more colors that he had helped her pick from the store. She enjoyed painting it immensely and loved the fact that it was Lucas who had sketched it out as a sign of his love for her.

She also loved the location of the wall he put it on. The scene was on the wall that her bed faced so it was the first and last thing she saw every day.

"It looks really good, Peyt," Lucas said from his spot on her bed as he watched her paint and typed his new story.

"Thank you. I have to say, the original artist did a pretty good job painting it," she said as she put down her paintbrush and walked over to him.

"Do you really think so?" he asked as he closed his laptop and placed it on his nightstand.

"Oh yes," she reassured him as she sat on her bed with her back towards him. She leaned against him and he wrapped his arms around her as they admired the painting before them.

Lucas kissed the top of her head, it was one beautiful wall they had created together.

* * *

**OOOOH! DONE!**

**I'm sorry for the pure amount of smushyness of this last chapter, but this story didn't have any otherwise so I had to make up for it.**

**Erm...It's really short. oh well. It's Lucas&Peyton, they're epic, you know how it's going to go down already.**


End file.
